Stars of Blue
by mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: Obi-Wan is sent to the planet Mandalore on a diplomatic assignment, where he will aid the Duchess in her efforts to keep Mandalore peaceful in a time of war. However, his efforts are made difficult by the many threats against her, and keeping the Duchess safe will prove a more difficult task than Obi-Wan anticipates. Will there be unexpected casualties?
1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan Kenobi was not paying very much attention to the Jedi council meeting. He was tired. He'd just returned from a mission on Felucia, and all he could think about was the hot shower that was waiting for him in his rooms. His thoughts were interrupted. "…of Mandalore requests the presence of a Jedi to help her maintain the peace on her planet." A familiar word focused his attention back to Master Windu, who was speaking. _Mandalore. I haven't heard that name in a while._

"A Master, we should send." Master Yoda spoke from his spot in the Jedi circle.

"I agree. Duchess Satine will need someone who is able to act as both a negotiator and guard." Master Windu replied.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Masters, if I may, I would like to volunteer for this mission. I am already apprised of the situation on Mandalore, and I am well acquainted with their practices and culture."

His speech was met with silence, as the Masters surrounding him mulled it over. "I feel that this would be a prudent assignment for Master Kenobi." Master Mudi said from his seat.

"Agreed, I am." Said Yoda. "Leave tomorrow for Mandalore, you will Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan bowed his head solemnly in acknowledgement. "Then I request your permission to leave this council in order to prepare for my departure." The Masters nodded their heads in permission, and Obi-Wan left quietly out the door. Walking quickly, he made his way to his rooms to prepare for his mission. It had been years since he last was on Mandalore, and he couldn't wait to go back. He had fond memories of that place.

When he got to his rooms, he found Anakin waiting outside for him. "Ah, there you are Master." He said by way of greeting. "How was your mission to Felucia? You look terrible."

"It's nice to see that you respect your elders, Anakin."

"Are you admitting that you're old?"

"How was your mission to Alderaan?"

"Boring. I know that you're purposely changing the subject on me."

Obi-Wan sighed. Sometimes his old Padawan could be so stubborn. "I'm tired Anakin, and I have another mission to prepare for."

"You're leaving again already?"

"No rest for the weary, and all that."

"Well then I'll let you prepare for your trip in peace then. It was nice to see you, however briefly."

Obi-Wan merely nodded. "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone Anakin."

"Me? Trouble? Nah…"

Obi-Wan scoffed and keyed the pass-code that let him into his rooms. Sighing, he walked over to his bed and lay down for a minute. _I'll just rest my head for a moment, then I'll pack._ He was asleep in seconds.

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the first chapter to my new story! I hope you guys like it. I know that there isn't a lot to go off of right now, but I promise that it's going to get really good in a chapter or two. My plan is for it to be a romance between Obi-Wan and another character. Any guesses on whom? Let me know in a review! More to come soon!**


	2. Arrival

The air smelled strongly of Vormur blooms. Obi-Wan breathed in deeply as he stepped off the Transport and onto the docking platform near the palace. He turned around and addressed his squad of clones. "Cody, I need you to keep me aware of things that are happening beyond this planet. I would also like you to allow me to keep two of your best with me, to communicate with you if needed, and act as extra security."

"Waxer, Wooley, you two stay with General Kenobi." Cody motioned sharply at two clones standing behind him "Feeling nervous?"

"If by nervous you mean perfectly comfortable, then yes. Remember Cody, I was assigned here a long time ago for quite some time. It's almost like a second home."

"Of course, General."

"Oh, and do tell me if General Skywalker decides to pull Captain Rex into another plan that could kill them both. Anakin is far too reckless still." _You'd think having a Padewan would wise him up a bit more than it has._

"Will do." Cody signaled the pilot and the transport flew back through the domed sky of Sundari.

Obi-Wan turned around and began walking towards the Mandalorian ambassador that had come out to greet him. Waxer and Wooley followed closely behind.

"Welcome back to Mandalore, Master Kenobi." A grey-haired man addressed him. "My name is Ambassador Tan. The Duchess is currently tied up with business in the audience chamber. She regrets that she wasn't able to come out and meet you personally, and wishes me to show you to your rooms in the palace. If you will follow me please." The man promptly turned on his heel and began walking away.

Obi-Wan heard a small cough off to the left. "Like a second home, sir?" Waxley asked, suppressed laughter clear in his voice.

_It used to be._

**oOOOOOo**

Despite his frosty welcome, Obi-Wan found himself in incredibly opulent rooms. He half expected Satine to house him with the servants, but judging by the looks of his rooms, she had given him an empty ambassador's suite. He entered into a main sitting room, that like almost all rooms and buildings in Sundari, was rectangular in shape. Floor to ceiling windows spanned the wall directly across the entrance, and the view overlooked the main gardens and walkways behind the palace. Two steps down lead into a darkly wooded floor covered in plush-looking couches and pillows, all of which were various shades of turquoise and gold. A doorway off to his right lead into his personal rooms, off which branched a breathtaking bathroom made entirely from blue glass, and a closet with more room than he could hope to fill. Off to the left of the main sitting room, were several smaller rooms for whatever servants he might bring with him. Waxer and Wooley headed into these areas, and each claimed their own room.

As Obi-Wan began unpacking the few changes of clothes that he had brought with him (spare changes of the same Jedi robes he always wore), he notice that the closet wasn't as empty as he had previously assumed. Dozens of garments were stacked on shelves or suspended in neat rows along the walls of the closet. All were in varying shades of blue, green and purple. Walking back into his room, he found a plain sheet of paper on the stand by his bed. Satine's graceful whirls filled the page.

_**Obi-Wan**_

_**Please make use of whatever you find in these rooms. I trust you will find a suitably reasonable use for everything you find.**_

_**Satine**_

Deciding to forgo unpacking for the moment, he walked out of his room to find Waxer and Wooley looking rather lost in the main room.

"Uh, sir?" Waxer asked hesitantly. Both clones had taken off their helmets and outer armor, and were standing in the blue mesh suits that they wore underneath. "There were notes in our rooms telling us to come dressed as your servants, and to remain unarmed while here."

Well that would explain why they looked so uncomfortable. "It would seem that our stay here is going to be extended for quite some time. I would suggest getting comfortable." Both clones looked as if getting comfortable was a completely foreign concept. "Did you find additional clothing in your closets?"

Both nodded mutely. Obi-Wan sighed. _I suppose we must play the part we were given._ A suspicion began forming in his mind. Telling the clones to wait there, he walked back into his closet and grabbed the first blue thing that he saw. It was a set of deep blue robes with accents of silver. He shuddered. Robes in hand, he walked back out into the main room. "Find something that matches this. One of you in silver, the other in blue."

"Sir, are you certain that we have to do this?" Wooley looked like he would rather do anything else but this.

"It would seem so."

_Satine seems to have developed a strange sense of humor since we last met. _He thought. Sighing resignedly, he walked back into his room to change.

**oOOOOOo**

When Ambassador Tan came back an hour later, he found a freshly cleaned dignitary and his identical twin servants ready to meet with the Duchess.

"If you will follow me sir, I will take you to the Duchess now."

Obi-Wan silently followed Ambassador Tan in the direction of the audience chamber, Waxer and Wooley following close behind wearing oddly complementary outfits to his. Waxer had found a deep blue, loose-fitting shirt that was tucked into black breeches, with a silver sash tied around his waist, and black boots. Wooley was dressed identically to this, but with a silver shirt and blue sash. Obi-Wan would have found it more amusing than he currently did if he hadn't felt like an absolute fool himself. When he had finally worked through the endless amounts of satin, he'd found black breeches and a silver shirt, much like Wooley had, but with deep blue robes that were trimmed in silver and richly embroidered in delicate patterns that he wore over the shirt and breeches. His one comfort was that there was a tailored pocket in the robe at the height of his waist that his lightsaber fit in snugly. It wasn't a coincidence, he was sure.

The guards at the doors to the chamber opened the doors as Tan approached, and Obi-Wan entered into the incredible chamber. The entire ceiling was made from ornate pieces of colored glass, making the light that shone through into a dazzling rainbow of colors that painted the white marble floor dozens of feet below. High arched windows on the sides of the room were surrounded by more white marble. The sight was breathtaking. Obi-Wan heard Waxer inhale sharply, and Wooley let out a muttered exclamation at the sight. Obi-Wan felt breathless as well, but not because of the room. At the far side of the room, and high-backed mahogany chair rested alone, and in it sat the Duchess Satine.

_She looks just as I remembered her._

Surrounded by councilors and advisers, Satine had a worried and slightly harassed look about her, but still managed to give off an air of cool composure. Noticing the new arrivals, she silenced the five advisers who were all talking to her at once with a sharp motion of her hand, and then beckoned Tan and Obi-Wan forward. Rising from her seat, she spread her arms and spoke. "Ambassador Benik, welcome to Sundari."

His thoughts raced. Clearly she didn't want her advisers to know his true identity, hence the false name, hidden weapons and new clothes. He could sense Wooley shift slightly behind him. Those outside of the Republic's armies rarely saw clones without their helmets and armor on, so Wooley and Waxer could hopefully pull off the twin guise safely. _But why these precautions? Is she being watched?_ Obi-Wan regretted his haste in leaving the council early the other day and not getting more information. As it stood, all he knew is that Satine had requested help, and Mandalore was still currently unstable after the recent problems they'd had with the Death Watch radicals. Bowing deeply, he looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you, Duchess. I look forward to my stay here and hope to become better acquainted with the joys of Mandalore."

"Indeed. I would like you to join me for dinner this evening, Ambassador." She returned his smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. One of her councilors coughed and motioned subtly to the papers in his hand. "I'm afraid I don't have time to talk at this moment. There are some pressing matters of state I must attend to, but I wanted to make certain you were welcomed."

"I am quite welcomed. I don't wish to interfere with your agenda."

Satine nodded her blonde head in thanks. "I will send for you when it is time to dine."

Considering that his dismissal, he waved Tan off as he turned and headed back to his rooms. "No need to accompany me, Ambassador, I know the way." Once out of earshot, he motioned Waxer and Wooley to walk on either side of him. Speaking in low voices, they discussed possible threats to Mandalore, but were unable to come to any real conclusion.

Once they were safely behind the closed door of their suite, Obi-Wan gave orders to the clones to contact Cody and see if he had heard of any threats or problems to Mandlore. With the clones pursuing that source, Obi-Wan went into his room to contact Anakin.

"Anakin, I need to know what is happening on Mandalore." He said, as soon as Anakin's hologram came up.

"Hello to you too, Master. Nice to see your manners are impeccable, as always."

Holding back a sigh, Obi-Wan just gave him a look. "Do you have any information as to why the council needed to send somebody?"

Rolling his eyes, Anakin answered. "I don't know anything specific, but I know it's pretty serious. The Masters are really tight lipped about the whole matter, and even the Chancellor doesn't quite know what's happening."

"Well that can't be good."

"Did you find out anything from the Duchess?"

"Besides the fact that I'm a visiting ambassador who goes by the name of Benik? Nothing yet, although I'm going to dine with her tonight and hopefully get more information. It is troubling though, going in with so little information."

"Benik? Strange that she would conceal your true identity. Be careful master. Let me know if you need me to come and provide back-up."

Saying goodbye, Obi-Wan ended the link and pondered the situation. _I wonder what this evening will bring._

**A/N: Whew! Long chapter. Hopefully you guys like this. I've found that I have to do quite a bit of research when I write these chapters, so sorry for the long waits in between. Life just gets crazy sometimes. Anyway, enjoy!**


End file.
